Dragon Daughters
by Burning LilyRose
Summary: The gang gets a new mission to protect a human girl. Also, the gods are up to something and they aren’t telling. Demons from all over are on the revolt when it is learned the Daughters are in danger and everything keeps coming back to the gang’s new....
1. Chapter 1

Burning LilyRose: Hey people! I'm new at this so please don't be mad. If you don't like my story then just leave.

Hiei: Hn. Stupid onna.

Kurama: Hiei be nice. Other wise she might do a story with you and Kuwabaka.

Hiei: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rose: He's right Hiei so you'd better behave. And guess what! You get to do the disclaimer!

Hiei: Burning LilyRose does not own Yuu Yuu Hakisho. She only owns the legend of the Dragon Daughters, any other origional characters, Kitara and the demon version of Shiori.

Kurama: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dictionary:**

Makai** -** Demon world

Reikai** -** Spirit world

Gaea** -** Mother Goddess

Bast** -** Goddess of Women

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue -- the Legend**

There is a legend in Makai that terrifies men and gives courage to women. You see this is no ordinary legend. It is one that caught even the gods off balance.

It tells of a group of women who are both feared and honored through out Makai and Reikai. People say that Gaea herself gave these women the name that they are known by. And they are also said to serve only the goddess Bastet (Bast) and Gaea.

One thing is certain though. This legend is true. Which means be careful what you say around women. There is no known way of telling a sister' dragon from a normal female.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose So what did you think?

Hiei Please review or she'll do a romance with Kuwabaka and me!!!

Kurama Rose, when are you going to start the actual story?

Rose Next chapter…Why?

Kurama So why did you write this?

Rose: I wanted people to understand why even the Warlords are afraid of the Dragon Daughters.

Kurama: Oh…okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning LilyRose: Next chapter is up!

Hiei: I WANT SWEET SNOW!! GIVE ME SWEET SNOW!!

BLR: HIEI! STOP IT! I HAVE A MIGRAINE!!!

Hiei: NO! I WANT SWEET SNOW!!! GIMME SWEET SNOW NOW!!!!!! **(THWAK!)**

Kurama: (enters holding a pint of Ben&Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream and spoon) What happened?

BLR: (holding skillet) He got on my nerves.

Kurama: oh…shoot…that means I have to do the disclaimer

BLR: no…I'll do it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Somebody' by Reba McEntire! But I do own Kitara and demon version of Shiori! If you would like to use either of them or the legend in chapter one, email me about it. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Now, on with the story!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dictionary:**

Kami** -** God

Inari** -** Kitsune God

Kitsune - Fox demon

- - - - - - - - - -

**(Words)** - Author Notes

**blah - **actions

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_"songs on radio"_

_**Blah**_ scene change

- - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 - ****Mystery** **Man**

It's a peaceful Saturday morning in July. The birds can be heard singing in the background as the sun rises over the treetops into a clear blue sky, and dogs can be heard barking in the distance. At the Parker residence, everyone is fast asleep when…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEPPPP!!!!!

"AHH!" **THUNK**

"ALYSHIA! TURN THAT THRICE BE DAMNED ALARM OFF THIS INSTANT!!!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEE…!

Alyshia sat up from where she had landed on the floor and rubbed her head. "And I was having such a wonderful dream, too. Let's see…Aha that's right! Me and a bunch of hot guys on a secluded island in the middle of nowhere. Hmmm…I wonder if Kurama and Hiei were there too. u Oh well. They may not be real but I can still dream about them!" Reaching over, she turned her radio on to 97.3 The Eagle' as "Somebody" by Reba McEntire came on. Standing up, she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top and put them on. Singing along, she grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing out her hair.

"_At a diner down on Broadway, they make small talk,  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup._

_"He jokes about his love life,  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up.  
That's when she says: 'I've been there before.But keep on lookin',  
'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is...'_

_"Somebody in the next car; somebody on the morning train;  
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day.  
Somebody that you look at, but never really see.  
Somewhere out there is somebody._

_"Across town in a crowded elevator,  
He can't forget the things that waitress said.  
He usually reads the paper,  
But today he reads a stranger's face instead.  
It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up;  
Maybe she's the one.  
Maybe he could fall in love with..._

_"Somebody in the next car; somebody on the morning train;  
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day.  
Somebody that you look at, but never really see.  
Somewhere out there is somebody_

_"Now they laugh about the moment that it happened.  
A moment they'd both missed until that day.  
When he saw his future in her eyes,  
Instead of just another friendly face.  
And he wonders why he searched so long,  
When she was always there,  
At that diner waiting on..._

_"Somebody in the next car; somebody on the morning train;  
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day.  
Somebody that you look at, but never really see.  
Somewhere out there.  
Oh, somewhere out there is somebody._

Suddenly the image in her mirror changed. Instead of a teenage girl that had blondish-brown hair with red highlights, and grayish-blue eyes holding a hairbrush was a young man of unknown age. He had long, I mean LONG silvery-white hair and two white fox-like ears on the top of his head. He was wearing a silvery outfit she didn't recognize that showed a little chest **(EAT YOU'RE HEARTS OUT GIRLS!!!)** but what caught her attention was his face. He looked like he was smirking at someone, but his eyes… his eyes showed that he loved to play games but knew how to be serious at the same time.

"Who …Who are you??" she asked. But for some reason, Alyshia knew that she could trust this man even though she had never met him before.

**_SOMEPLACE UNKNOWN_**

A woman entered the living room in a house high above the clouds. Her housemate looked up from the files he was going over. "So Bast, how did it go?" he asked.

The woman jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Inari…I didn't see you there."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to take your catnip away again?"

She gave him a dirty look and said "Touch my catnip and I'll tell your son the truth." **(What son? What truth? NOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!)**

"Will you please tell me whether it worked or not?" Inari wined. "I promise to leave your catnip alone for a millennium."

Bast thought about it and said, "She was able to see his image and trusts him already." Hearing that, Inari got bug-eyed.

"She already trusts him! That's great!!" he exclaimed. "That means it won't take a long as we thought!!"

"Yes, well we still have to awaken her memories, but Gaea said she'd take care of that herself." Bast told him as Inari did the chicken dance. **(Come on, you know that would be an extremely hilarious sight)** "Inari! For Kami sake, STOP THAT!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei: ITA!!!! DAMN YOU BITCH!!!

BLR: Hiei!! Hold your tongue!

Kurama: Hiei come and read this

Hiei: What did the onna do this time?

Kurama: Read the last paragraph

Hiei: Oh Kami! She didn't!!!

Kurama & Hiei: (laughing their sides off)

BLR: Hmmm…guess I should make fun of Inari more often. Well please review! Oh and any flames will be used to torch my mom's stalker or my ass of a dad. Till next time!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
